Un baiser pour un pas de danse
by Boculto
Summary: Dans moins d'un mois se déroulera un bal chez les Trancy. Ciel se retrouve à apprendre la valse avec son pire ennemi : Alois Trancy.
Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Alors, cet OS, je l'ai publié il y a un an sur un autre site, et, j'ai décidée de le reprendre sur .

J'espère que mon texte vous plaira, car j'apprécie énormément l'univers de Black Butler, et même si la saison 2 ne plait pas à certains, moi je l'aime, voilà, voilà. ene

Une petite Review si cela vous a plu hein, ou non, exprimez-vous. :luve, luve:

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de correctrice !

* * *

Comment j'en suis arrivé à être dans le bras du blond ? Me tenant entre parenthèses les hanches, disant d'un ton régulier "1...2..3..4 les pieds plus vers la droite... Oui comme ça aller on recommence...1..2..3..4 voilà, c'est bien". Ses mains d'ailleurs glissant bien trop souvent vers mon postérieure à mon goût. Ah oui, c'est vrai j'assiste à ma mort en direct... Plus sérieusement je prend un cours de danse. Eh oui, le grand Ciel Phantomhive n'est pas parfait mais chut c'est un secret donc ce cours particulier de danse est dirigé par nul autre que Trancy, ce perfide blond dont je suis amoureux. Ah oui, je suis amoureux de ce blond platine.. Comment ? Je ne sais pas trop moi même, ses manières sont envoûtantes, sa voix enivrante, son corps...STOP ! Reprend toi. Donc comment je me suis fourré dans un coup pareil ?.. Alors c'était un merveilleux après midi..

* * *

 _ **Dans le manoir Trancy.**_

 _Un jeune homme blond svelte et enthousiaste signe et envoie des centaines de lettres. Pourquoi autant de paperasse ? Eh bien dans moins d'un mois se déroulait le bal annuel des Trancy donc il faut bien envoyer les invitations quelle question. Une lettre semblable aux autres passait avec plus d'attention dans les mains du blond, il la regarde tendrement, un sourire envoûté ornant ses lèvres, la frôlant comme si c'était du papier de cristal. Sur cette lettre trône fièrement le nom de "Phantomhive"._

 _Il se lève d'un mouvement souple en faisant signe à son majordome de continuer ce qu'il faisait, la lettre toujours dans ses frêles mains, il quitte doucement la pièce pour se rendre à quelques lieux d'ici._

 ** _Un peu plus tard devant le manoir Phantomhive._**

 _Notre blond de tout à l'heure ne tarda pas beaucoup avant d'ouvrir les portes d'une manière aussi extravagante que bruyante. Il monte les marches 4 par 4 et arrive devant une certaine porte, il ne frappe même pas et entre tout aussi bruyamment en faisant de grands gestes souples et se dirige droit devant une personne présente là, pas plus âgée que lui. Sagement assise derrière son bureau, le bleu le fixait d'un air mécontent malgré une étrange lueur dans ses yeux._

Exportations des usines de jouets et sucreries Phantomhive en Égypte ? Hm ça m'a l'air intéressant surtout que ce site est souvent visité. Hop signe, hop dépose, hop saisi un autre papier. Voilà ce que je faisais depuis 8h30 tapante ce matin et il est actuellement...13h16 précisément. Je soupire et repousse tous les papiers présents sur mon bureau. /BOUMMM/ je me redresse vivement prit un peu de panique d'un tel bruit puis entend une voix aussi détestée que adorée crier mon nom...Alois, ce blond ne me laissera donc jamais en paix ? Je me rassis et adopte une attitude normale. Peu de temps après mon Apollon apparaît devant moi. Je lui fait un faux air détestable et lui envoie une remarque dont moi seul a le secret

\- Que me vaut ta détestable visite Trancy ? Tu t'ennuyais de moi peut-être ? Ce n'était pas partagé en tout cas, vile araignée.

Après lui avoir craché ces phrases à la figure, une partie de moi jubile de voir son sourire se faner et ses poings se serrer pour se transformer en un rictus haineux et mon autre partie fait se serrer douloureusement mon cœur comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de répréhensible... Ce qui est faux n'est ce pas ?

\- Mon cher Ciel tu m'attristes de dire de telles paroles à mon égard..mais ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras te faire pardonner dans mon lit n'est-ce-pas ?

Le blond lance une lettre cachetée des armoiries Trancy sur le bureau du bleu, qui s'en saisit et commence à lire.

\- L'enfer sera devenu de glace quand je frôlerai ne serai ce que tes draps, très cher..ce qui équivaut à...jamais

Mon regard parcourt les quelques lignes de la lettre si joliment décorée. Invite...Manoir...Annuel...bal...

Attendez bal ? J'ai bien lu bal, là ? Mon visage se décompose. Petite note à moi-même : combien de fois me suis-je répété de prendre des cours de danse pour éviter un tel embarras comme en ce jour ? Une centaine de fois.

Peut-être... Je repousse la lettre et invite mon blond à prendre le thé..

\- Alors tu acceptes ?

\- Je verrais bien, tu n'es pas mon centre du monde, Trancy.

Je prend ma tasse et l'avance jusqu'à mes lèvres et en bois une petite gorgée avant que mes yeux ne se reposent sur Alois qui...qui me fixait de ses yeux étonnamment brillants et ses joues prenant une mignonne couleur pêche.

\- Trancy, la folie serait-elle enfin venue à bout de toi ?

Il me fait signe que non, son regard s'arrachant difficilement du mien comme si ma vue était..hypnotique.

\- Alors pourquoi rougis-tu comme une collégienne ?

Il semble reprendre ses esprits et il se lève alors, en s'asseyant sur mon bureau alors que je grogne..Les chaises n'existent dont elles pas ? Alors pourquoi son joli petit postérieur est assit sur mon bureau plutôt que sur une chaise ? Il fait couper court à mes pensées en rapprochant son visage du mien, une lueur lubrique dans son regard me fait aussi peur que rougir..

\- Tu ne m'a pas franchement répondu la dernière fois..

Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon oreille et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner et de rougir comme une fillette. Je lui lance clairement un regard confus mais qui l'incite à continuer, ma voix étant bien trop nouée dans ma gorge pour que je puisse répondre car cela risque de provoquer un bégaiement ce que je n'accepterai jamais.

\- Tu viendras à mon bal, hein ?

Je respire difficilement et fais un "non" mal assuré de la tête. Il me regarde visiblement mécontent de ma réponse et fronce les sourcils. Il dépose ses lèvres à côté de mes lèvres et je fond littéralement sous ses baisers qui se répètent un peu partout sur mon visage mais qui évitent soigneusement mes lèvres à mon grand regret...je n'arrive pas à bouger, mon corps refuse le moindre mouvement alors que c'est trop, je ne résisterai jamais à étouffer un gémissement de contentement...

\- Tu viendras ciel...Oh oui, tu viendras.

\- Cela ne servirait à rien...je ne sais pas danser...

Il me lance un sourire vainqueur alors que je reprend mes esprits, me rendant compte qu'il vient de...me manipuler pour arriver à ses fins ? Dire que j'étais un train de fondre comme neige au soleil sous son toucher ! Quel idiot je fais ! Alois ne sait que jouer, jouer avec mes sentiments avec ses propositions indécentes et ses baisers...Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Trancy ?..J'aimerai lui crier mes sentiments mais je ne le peux pas, à force de voir Alois manipuler tout le monde, modelant ses expressions en fonction...je ne sais jamais quand il est sincère de quand il joue... ce qui rend ma déclaration difficile. Il passe une main paresseuse sur ma joue voulant vraisemblablement me faire sortir de mes pensées. J'aimerai me laisser de nouveau dériver sous ses caresses mais son hypocrisie va finir par me tuer alors je la repousse violemment.

\- Tu m'as eu une fois, pas deux, Trancy !

\- Je te propose un marché alors arrête d'être sur la défensive.

Il va s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de moi, alors que je le regarde incrédule.

\- Faire un marché avec toi n'est jamais bon tout le monde le sais.

\- Écoute-moi quand même...bon je t'apprend à danser la valse, je connais même une version toute aussi charmante au lit si tu veux...et en échange tu viens à mon bal. Alors ?

\- Non.

Simple, net et radical "non" et c'était quoi ce "je connais même une version tout aussi charmante au lit ?" Même si ça ne me déplairai pas mais...je n'ai pas envie de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas alors chut. Il croise ses bras sur son torse en gonflant ses joues...il est tellement magn...moche oui c'est ça moche. Son regard s'illumine comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Tout à coup, il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre précipitamment.

\- Bon à demain, même heure n'oublie pas le maître mot de le danse est "persévérance" !

Avant que je n'ai le temps de riposter il claque la porte...Je l'entend courir dans le couloir, bon débarras...attendez...mais dans quelle misère me suis-je encore fourré ? Je repose lassement ma tête contre mon bureau. Malgré les apparences un merveilleux sourire orne mes lèvres.

\- Idiot..


End file.
